


Tutor

by ueyato



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Gay, Gay Male Character, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ueyato/pseuds/ueyato
Summary: Kageyama Tobio needs to improve his grades to stay part of the Karasuno volleyball club; as a result, he is paired with a dorky, short redhead named Hinata Shoyou, who will tutor him.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Tutor

“Kageyama.” The teacher slid the thin, wire frame of his glasses slightly upwards along the bridge of his nose, and breathed out a short sigh. “Could I speak with you, for just a moment?”

Kageyama gulped, pushing himself up out of the warm seat of his desk, still not quite awoken from the deep sleep he had found himself in for the majority of the class. The last of the students, except for Kageyama, of course, had already filed out of the classroom and into the hallway. He gathered his things into his arms, and trudged reluctantly to the front of the class until he was standing across from the seat of his teacher, who was giving him an almost pained look. 

His professor adjusted his glasses once again. “Look, if you want to pass this class, something needs to change.”

Kageyama swallowed, and nodded vigorously. “Right, I’m sorry, I will stay awake-”

“That’s not it, Kageyama.” The man leaned back and crossed one leg over the other, folding his hands in front of him. “Even when you are awake, you’re still not exactly hitting the mark.”

The numerous low grades Kageyama had earned, always ranging from tens to twenties, flashed in his mind. 

“That’s why...” The teacher began with hesitation, his voice tense. “I think that a tutor would really benefit you.”

Kageyama’s eyebrows furrowed. A tutor? He wasn’t dumb; no, that's not it. He just didn’t value his grades the way that everybody else did. _Yeah, that’s better._ “I-” He started, though he wasn’t really sure how to finish. “I’m not stupid.”

“No, no, not at all. I really mean it, I don’t think so, at all. But, I still think it might be helpful, maybe to see things from another’s point of view. Lucky for you, this school has a student-to-student tutoring program. One of the students with, well, better grades, could help you.”

Though that was meant to comfort Kageyama, it did the very opposite. Bad enough that he be deemed dumb by his own professor, but for a fellow student to see it as well?

“Okay, look, Kageyama. It’s either the tutor, or failing this class. Does that make the choice any easier? I know you’re part of the volleyball club, and you won’t be able to play if you fail.”

He just scowled. Of course, the only real option he had was to begin to be tutored; he had to pass the class. It wasn’t an option to fail. But that didn’t make it any more desirable. “Alright,” he muttered, “fine.”

“Great,” The teacher grinned brightly. “I will arrange everything for you. Could you meet me back here after school?”

“I guess so,” Kageyama returned sourly, and he finally found the door. _It sure is great,_ he thought, _especially now that I’ll be late for my next class._

When he walked into the hallway, still scowling, he was met with a head of grey hair and a wide smile.

“Wow, Kage, did ya get in trouble with the teacher?” Sugawara laughed, and it was echoed with the chuckle of the tan and lengthy Daichi. “What’d ya do now?”

“It was nothing of the sort,” Kageyama said from the side of his mouth, his lips clenched in a firm frown. 

This only caused a stronger eruption of laughter from the two. “If you say so,” Daichi said, bringing a hand to Kageyama’s head and ruffling his hair. 

Though he was furthest from being a ray of sunshine, Kageyama had friends. He wasn’t lonely, or at least, he didn’t look it, though most of the time, he was only a laughing stock for the ones that surrounded him. Some of this had to do with the fact that most of the boys were third years, while Kageyama was only a first year, but most of it had to do with the broody nature that Kageyama had. While they might seem a little mean, they only meant well when joking around with Kageyama; it was always an effort to lighten up the mood. Still, it didn’t make it any less of a nuisance for Kageyama to be constantly made a comedy skit of. He’d never tell them that, though. 

The day dragged on with the ball of dread that now resided in Kageyama’s stomach. Who would be waiting there for him, when he entered back into that classroom at the end of the day? Which student, probably as unwilling as Kageyama, would be assigned to watch him struggle? It was easy to _act_ like he didn’t care, but impossible to ignore the fact that he did; this seemed to be a common theme throughout Kageyama’s life.

The last bell of the day eventually rang, and he was finally forced to find his teacher once more. When he strode back into the classroom, his mouth a thin line and his face showing no emotion, he was met with the opposite; lips stretched into a smile that didn't seem to fit all that it was meant to with brightness spilling out of the corners, polluting Kageyama’s own thoughtless demeanor with newfound feeling. 

The eyes of a short, scrawny redhead stared into his own, and Kageyama opened his mouth slightly, though he had nothing to say. 

“Kageyama, meet Hinata Shoyou. Hinata, meet Kageyama Tobio,” the teacher interjected, fortunately, and Kageyama closed his mouth. He swallowed hard. “Hinata’s going to tutor you.” 

It was as if Kageyama was pushed out of the trance that he had been trapped in; he came back to reality, suddenly clearing his throat. “Yeah, uh, hey.”

“Hey!” Hinata repeated back to him, with that overly-optimistic grin still on his face. 

“I’ll leave it to you guys to schedule things,” the professor said, walking towards his desk. “See you both tomorrow.”

The boys exited the classroom, ending up aside each other as they walked through the hallway. _He must be at least a head shorter than me,_ Kageyama realized.

The redhead began to talk again. “So, I’m available basically any day, what about you?”

“I have practice every day.”

“Oh, right. You’re part of the volleyball club, correct? So I’m assuming you couldn’t meet with me right after school.”

“Right.”

“Well, I suppose I could stay and wait until you’re finished with your, uh, practice, and we could meet then? How about on Mondays and Wednesdays?”

 _He was really willing to stay that long? Strange._ “Sure.”

“Cool,” Hinata grinned, his eyes crinkling. They both walked through the front doors of the school, out into the yard. The sky was bright and a sharp November wind enveloped them. It was almost December, and the air only seemed to grow colder and colder each day. “And, hey, if you ever need any more help, just-”

“Look.” Kageyama stopped walking, and suddenly turned to face Hinata. There was a glint in his eyes, and that trademark frown on his face. “I’m not stupid, okay?”

Hinata’s breath caught in his throat. “Of course not,” he forced out. “I didn’t say that.”

“Of course not,” Kageyama repeated. “Of course you didn’t. You didn’t need to.”

It seemed as if they stood there for minutes, Kageyama looking down at Hinata with a scowl and Hinata looking back up at him like a child.

“I’m sor-” Hinata began quietly, but he could not finish before Kageyama was walking away. “I don’t think that, Kageyama,” he called, louder this time, but still receiving no reaction. 

Kageyama kept walking. _That moron._ He had only just met him, and he already hated him more than the rest of the students. _And that idiotic grin on his face._ What was there to be so happy about? What made him smile like that?

Kageyama eventually reached the gym where his volleyball practice had begun. The practice proceeded like usual, but he could not shake the feeling that something was changing. And as much as he already resented Hinata Shoyou, his face wouldn’t leave Kageyama’s mind, not until he was at home, laying in bed, slowly drifting into slumber. Though, even then, that stupid smile might have tormented his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first kagehina fic :D I hope you are enjoying it!!  
> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
